


things you said with too many miles between us

by wartransmission



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be apart and in different colleges now, and they may eventually face each other when their teams meet in the Nationals, but he thinks they’re doing just fine even with the distance between them.</p><p>A couple of months or years apart won’t be enough to ruin a good friendship that started in their childhood, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said with too many miles between us

_“You should come visit, Iwa-chan! I could ask my team-”_

“What? No way.”

Hajime smirks at the long and drawn-out whine he’d expected would come as a response to his immediate refusal of Oikawa’s invitation. They’re already in separate colleges, already older, but it seems that this childish part of Oikawa won’t ever change.

Or maybe it’s just because he’s feeding it.

Who knows, really.

“ _But why, Iwa-chan? Don’t you miss me?_ ”

“With how much you call me? No, not really.”                            

A bark of a laugh escapes his mouth when Oikawa’s gasp registers through the crackle of the landline. “ _Iwa-chan, rude!_ ” Oikawa complains, most likely flopping back onto whatever surface he’s on (a bed, maybe?), judging from the soft  _whoosh_  that he hears through the phone. Then, because he is clearly not done, he adds, “ _Here I am, being a good best friend, and you reject me! How heartless!_ ”

“I would punch you if you were here,” he drawls in a dry tone, leaning back into his headboard as he stares up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck all over his ceiling ever since Oikawa’s last visit.

(“To remember me by!” Oikawa had said, to which he’d scoffed and said that he didn’t need it.

He hasn’t removed it, even after the four months that have passed since the beginning of their existence in his dorm room.

He wonders what that says about him.)

“ _So mean!_ ” Oikawa cries in complaint. He can’t help a snort of laughter, just because. It’s weird, honestly, how he misses this kind of bantering. Has Oikawa affected him this much that he misses even the  _whining_  that usually comes with his presence?

“Be grateful you’re not here to experience it,” he says, closing his eyes as he lets his head _thump_  back into the wall behind him. “See? There’s one good thing out of this.”

“ _Well._ ”

Then there’s silence, comfortable enough that he doesn’t mind it, until Oikawa interrupts it with,

“ _I think I kind of miss that too, maybe. You’re such a brute, Iwa-chan. But I’m used to it, so it’s weird when,_ ” at this he trails off, voice gradually growing softer in what seems to be embarrassment, “ _you know. You’re not there._ ”

He doesn’t say anything.

He’s just- too occupied with trying not to laugh at the sudden and unexpected show of honesty on Oikawa’s part. He never thought he’d see the day, yet here he is, listening to Oikawa saying stupidly sappy things.

It’s amazing, how many things can change after months of being away from each other.

Hesitantly, Oikawa asks, “I _wa-chan..?_ ”

“You realize how embarrassing that all sounded, Shittykawa?”

“ _Wh- I was just being honest! You told me to be!_ ”

He stifles a snicker with a hand, before moving the digits to rub over his face, trying and failing to hide a wobbly smile as he says, “Yeah, but I didn’t expect that. How long have you been holding that in?”

“ _…uh._ ”                                        

He raises a brow in bemusement. “What?”

“ _A few weeks, maybe.”_ A pause, then Oikawa mutters, almost too soft to be heard, “ _Months._ ”

 _God_ , Oikawa’s going to give him a heart attack one of these days.

(What a way to go, though.)

Smiling in amusement, he says, “I can’t believe those words just came from your mouth, and in your voice. Who are you and what have you done to the real Oikawa?”

All too easily, Oikawa goes back to his normal volume when he says, “ _Really, Iwa-chan! I can be honest if I want to!_ ”

“You can be honest on the phone, but I’m betting that you can’t say this when we’re actually face-to-face with each other,” he says as a challenge, not quite expecting Oikawa to bite the (rather weak) bait.

“ _What- Of course I can! I definitely can! And I’ll prove it!_ ”

Well then.

He snorts instead of actually laughing and says, an eyebrow raised in disbelief, “How?”

“ _Visit me, Iwa-chan! I’ll prove it to you then._ ”

Somehow, his eyebrow rises even higher, even though he knows that Oikawa can’t see it. It’s an automatic reaction to Oikawa whenever he says stupid things; he can’t help it. “Yeah? And what do I get if you can’t do it?”

“ _I’ll treat you to ramen?_ ” Oikawa tentatively offers.

He laughs, because of  _course_  that’s what Oikawa would offer. Still, he says, “Fine. I’ll take you up on that bet.”

“ _What about you, Iwa-chan?_ ”

He frowns in confusion, not quite understanding what it is that Oikawa’s trying to ask. “What about me?”

“ _What do I get from you if I can do it?_ ”

He blinks.  _Oh_. “Milk bread,” he says, certain that that’s what Oikawa would want. It’s still his favorite food, as far as he’s aware; Oikawa wouldn’t say no even if it’s relatively cheap.

“ _Eh? That’s so cheap of you, Iwa-chan.”_

 _“_ Do I look like I’m made of money? _”_  he asks, enough annoyance lacing his tone that Oikawa squeaks at the force of it.

“ _I didn’t say that! But…fine, I accept your offer._ ”

He huffs. “Of course.” He pauses, then asks (just to be sure), “It’s still your favorite, right?”

“ _Mmhmm! It’s so sweet that you still remember, Iwa-chan._ ”

“As if I wouldn’t,” he says with a roll of his eyes. “You asked for milk bread so often that your mom told you off because of it.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“What, you think I’d forget?” He smirks at the huffing sound Oikawa makes on the phone. “As if, Stupidkawa.”

“ _Don’t shorten the insults like that!_ ”

“Stupid Oikawa.”

“ _Don’t rephrase it!_ ”

He laughs.

(They may be apart and in different colleges now, and they may eventually face each other when their teams meet in the Nationals, but he thinks they’re doing just fine even with the distance between them.

A couple of months or years apart won’t be enough to ruin a good friendship that started in their childhood, after all.)


End file.
